Her Mothers Secert
by ArianniOokami
Summary: Sure, Higurashi Kagome was a time traveling Miko. Sure she could see through walls and if she stared hard enough she could roast a demon 3 kinds of crispy. Tell Superman he was her father? That she was not so sure about.
1. Chapter 1

When Higurashi Kagome was 14, she fell down a well and met a hanyou.

* * *

When Higurashi Kagome was 14 and a week she met her previous self. She also decided she wasn't too fond of who she used to be.

* * *

When Higurashi Kagome was 14 and a month, she'd made friends with a pervert monk and a sisterly taijya. She had met another suitor and discovered she wasn't so fond of the smell of ink and blood. (She'd also met her future husband, though she'd yet to know it.)

It was interesting, that. Several miles before Inuyasha caught wind of the blood soaked field, Kagome was sneezing. Her delicate pink nose sniffled and he rub at it vigorously.

"Aachoo!" Shippou's orange hair shone brightly in the sun as he turned to look at his caregiver. A quick once over revealed slight tears in her eyes and her gentle hand rubbing her nose raw yet again.

"Are you getting sick Kagome?" the young fox demon gasped jumping out of the wooden basket. "It wasn't cause I asked you to stay in the hot springs longer was it?"

"Oh not at all Shippou! I think I've been studying too much, I swear I have ink up my nose." _and maybe some blood_. Kagome figured the strong smell of blood accompany the ink in her nose was due to all the rubbing. "My allergies are acting up a bit too. I think the flowers here are have a stronger scent than the ones in my time, I swear I can smell all of them for miles".

Inuyasha scoffed, "As if you could smell like that. That's how a demon smells and your time is so full of that paluu- pollo- gah, that stink cloud stuff, that you can barely smell the flowers anyway."

"Inuyasha sit. You don't have to be rude, you don't know what my senses are like"

"Of course I do! All you do is sense shards and not as well as Kikyo can. You don't even know till the demon is already here!"

"Sit" Kagome bristled, Miroku sighed, Sango humped and Shippou commented on the hanyou's intelligence, or lack there of.

* * *

When Higurashi Kagome was 14 a month and 3 days she began to suspect her mother was hiding something. Upon entering her time she covered her running nose. The mildew, dust, mold and even a few animal remains assaulted her poor sniffer. She quickly threw open the door inhaling deeply and regretting it as the smells of her time hit her like an upper cut. Her world went dark.

Kagome came to with the sent of her mom next to her. Without opening her baby blue eyes she addressed her.

"Mom all of a sudden my nose started smelling in HD! It hurts." After a pause, mama Higurashi placed a soft wet cloth over her dried nasal passages.

"Try controlling your breathing. Just enough to breathe but not enough to smell so much."

* * *

When Higurashi Kagome was 14 and 3.5 months she woke up one morning an discovered she could see remarkably well. Her eyes honed in on the demon carrying her poor baby away. She briefly wondered why she had, had such trouble with her aim before. She loosed her arrow and like each one after that it **never** strayed from her target.

Kagome also discovered she was a much better archer than her counter part. Despite her crushes refusal to admit it.

This was the second time she'd gotten the feeling her mother was hiding something. Her trip home surprised the heck out of her. As she wondered where the heck her little brother had went, she wished she could see through the shrine walls. Then she could give him a big sloppy kiss for the picture he left in her backpack. She could see ever detail of it now.

Wait...why **could** she see it in such **detail**? Her memory wasn't good enough to know the **exact** placement her hero persona, or the fact that the red hamakas her brother had drew her in held pinks lines of color as well. She stumbled back and nearly fell into well again when she realized she was staring through her bag. Her vision more clear than ever before, she starred deep into her childishly drawn blue eyes, her hair put up in a high ponytail, her stance that of an archer aiming low. She moved her face up and stared through the walls of the shrine, into her house where she could see her mother doing dishes in a yellow apron, a white skirt and a light purple long sleeved shirt.

"Mmm." her mother seemed hardly surprised. She took a small blow on her tea and sipped it softly. "Why don't you try practicing your concentration dear. Focus on what you want to see. But no looking at boys!"

"Mama!" Kagomes face grew hot and red from the scandal. She slapped her cheeks then picked up her back and ran to the well keeping her wide blue eyes on the ground.

* * *

When Higurashi Kagome was 14 and half, she **knew** her mother was hiding something. She hadn't meant the damage she caused but it happened anyway. Inuyasha was such an insensitive jerk. He never once cared for her feelings. The clay doll had tied her tightly to the tree. At first she hadn't been able to hear. Not that she was sure she had wanted to listen to their pillow talk. Yet and still she shut her all seeing eyes and strained her humanish ears. There was a pop and suddenly she could hear the blood flowing in her body. She could hear her ex crushes abnormally fast heart beat. She could even hear her second families snoring from the clearing quite a few minutes away.

When he finally discovered her. She could **hear** his steady heart, **see** every emotion in his eyes, **smell** the pity and fading lust from his body.

"Go home Kagome" She shook her head, closed her eyes and ran in the opposite direction of the well. Until she tripped. She let the pain of her heart out in a scream. She stood and stomped her petite foot, falling to the Earth as it shook. Her eyes flew open and her hands slapped the gasp from escaping her pretty pink lips. Had she done that...with her voice? Had she caused the Earth quake, with such a small foot? That crater **wasn't** there before she stomped her foot and those trees **had** **been** there before she screamed at them. She spent the night seeing how strong she was before following the sound of her Shippou small cries for her.

* * *

When Higurashi Kagome was 14, 10 months, and 6days she wished her looks could kill. She knew she was strong enough to break through Naraku's and Kikyo's trap. But she wasn't fast enough to get to Sango before Kohaku's mind controlled limbs would soil themselves with his only sisters blood. She wasn't fast enough to keep the simiyosho from attempting to enter her monks hand while he and the little kit dodged the danger dancing winds of Kagura's fan. She could see Naraku's true self hiding just left of Kikyo's head.

She could hear his heart beating disgustingly quickly as he gazed at her. **Her** _,_ not Kikyo, she'd proven more valuable. She'd proven she had more about herself to be desired than the clay once maiden. Which is probably why Kikyo had been so quick to turn to his side. She was selfish after all. Of course she wanted Inuyasha, but Inuyasha wanted her too. As did Naraku, until he wanted Kagome instead. She'd been fine spurning his affections before but Kagome had them now, as much as she loathed them.

Kagome wished she could blow the pests away but that would hurt her friends, as would throwing something. So she let her anger burn into her eyes, wishing her look could kill. Suddenly she saw everything in a red hue. Her eye's felt hot, and Naraku was **shrieking**. Somehow his heart had been pierced, somehow it caught fire, somehow he was **dying** unexpectedly. Kikyo let loose a stream of sailor like words that had Kagome turning her burning red eyes to her face in shock. Her face which lefts side was burning, she clutched it quickly and Inuyasha tossed his sword aside to rub out the flames with his fire robe.

The **mostly** miko shut her eyes quickly. Hearing the sounds of her first self running off, her ex lover close behind. Kagome took a deep breath, careful not to breathe too deeply, she once took a bush to the face doing that. She focused on not wanting her looks to killed. She relaxed her eyes and honed her ears on the sounds of Kagura's last unleashed dance of blades coming dangerously close to the thudding heart of the priest, and the whiz of the scythe coming toward the sound of her sisters shocked outcry. Her eyes snapped open and all she wanted was to make it to them both. So she did.

The littlest shrine maiden was unsure as to whom she'd grabbed first. Or how far away she had run them too before coming to her senses. What she did know was that her big battle was over, her journey still beginning, and everyone whose opinion mattered thought she was **much** better than Kinkyhoe (thx Itachis dbz gurl, saw this in that supernatural crossover XD).

* * *

When Kagome Kent was just shy of 16 she found out her mothers secret was huge. She got to speak to her grandmother too. The youngest Kent hadn't known what to think. Her half brother did though.

"I always knew you were a **super** sis!" he'd exclaimed. She gently but quickly placed her overly strong and delicate looking hands on his big mouth.

"Hush Sota! If I **could** hear every whisper in Japan don't you think **he** **can** hear everyone on the continent?"

"But you're talking to his mom, don't you think he'll hear that?" Kagome pouted, she hadn't thought of that. She was smart but not the brightest lightbulb in the box. After all, math was her mortal enemy.

"I'll get to that when I get to it! You shush, and behave while I'm abroad!"

"What are you gonna do? You can't fly." the youngest Higurashi mumbled. His sister shot him a rather evil look.

" **Yet**." she smiled simply and gave his butt such a quick pinch she was half way to her husbands company before she heard him yelp.

* * *

 **I wanted to give a quick run down of how Kagome discovered her powers and how her trip down the well was different. This shall be my new baby story. I will be placing my Until the target is silenced and my bellya big brother one shot series on hiatus until this is done. I am using it to better my writting so I do the rest justice. I didn't even realized Id been gone from ff so long. The rest of the chapters will be normal. This was just my preferred recap style. Young justice with the justice legaue series thrown in. I hope ya'll enjoy. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

The warrior priestess stared gently down at the passing landscape. She practiced controlling her field of vision and confining her hearing to the plane alone. She wasn't surprised with how unhappy her husband had been with her decision to leave. He didn't like having her away from his side, especially not in another country. His disgust set on by her desire to fly coach also added to his annoyance at the situation. However, he respected her desires, after all this was the part of her family she'd been missing for so long.

Kagome could remember as much about her 'paternal' grandmother as she could her otousan. That wasn't saying much considering they both died around the time she was four. Her clearest memories were of weathered hands brushing tangles from her silky blue-black locks and a scrawny salary man sporting a goofy personality(much like his father) and warm brown eyes.

Young Kent wondered if the same blue eyes that met her gaze in the mirror came from Martha.

* * *

Her gran gran was a wonderful woman. Willowy, warm, inviting. Once Kagome had grabbed her bags, she had barely made it a few steps toward the entrance of the tiny Smallville airport before being pulled into firm hug.

"Grangran?" The poor miko held back the urge to sneeze from the tingle of Martha's grey hair on her nose. The oldest Kent alive practically threw a giggle fit, and she pulled back to admire her grandbaby's beauty.

"My my sweet Kagome, what **big** blue eyes you have!" oh, she knew this story!

"Better see your smile with my gran."

"Sweet Kagome, what a **small** nose you have!" Martha's light blue eyes sparkled with the excitement of her playing along with her game. She gave that tiny powerful nose a small poke.

"The better to smell all the cookies you're baking with my gran!" Kagome liked this, she could tell her blue eyes didn't come from this woman, but maybe the innocence and mirth shinning in them did. Martha began leading her grandchild to their waiting car, picking up a small bag from her, knowing full well she could hold all her luggage as easily as a pack of feathers.

"My darlin' Kagome, what **cute** little ears you have!" This almost brought the game to a halt. Kagome could respond as the wolf did, but what would be the fun in that? Well…there was something else that all grandma's tended to do and desire. So with flaming cheeks and a down casted gaze she replied.

"All the better to hear you setting me up with boys!" The Kent women busted into laughter as they piled in the car. She wondered how her gran would take it, if she told her she'd been happily married the last 500 years. It was weird to think that he'd been, hers so long when their wedding happened a little over a month ago for her. Shockingly, she probably had the oldest marriage in existence. She could write a book! How to keep your man throughout the ages. Step one…fall down a time traveling well, step two…make him fall for you, step three…make sure his kind of yokai is fiercely loyal, step four…return to the future and reward him with lots and lots of hugs and kisses!

* * *

Her room on her grandmothers farm was perfect in its simplicity. She loved her soft mattress on the old bed, the large chest she placed her most cherished memento's in at its foot, and the lovingly crafted desk and dresser her late grandfather had made. Gran spoke her name in a whisper and Kagome gently pushed her chair under her desk and responded with a," Yes mam!" as she quickly walked down the steps.

Martha had a box of items next to a baby album and a plate of cooling chocolate cookies. Kagome couldn't help the sting that hit her eyes and she became over filled with emotions. Martha wrapped her grand daughter in a much needed embrace, stroking her hair fondly. Kagome had been accepted in this woman's life so easily, and she'd forgotten how much she longed for a grandmother, and how much she missed her oba-san. Martha had taken the news in a quick stride when her mother had called her.

* * *

Flashback

Nodoka Higurashi had kept Clarks home number after all these years. She knew who her child's father was after all. She'd been part of an exchange program in her late teens and Clark had been so sweet to her when most everyone else disliked her Japanese heritage. She was the one who convinced him to confide in his parents the powers he was gaining. She was the one who helped him discover how to dull his senses in a way to make them bearable.

Their love story ended when he'd asked her to stay far away from him after he's unintentionally broken her leg in their first and only fevered passion. She still remembers the tears of regret he had when he'd brought her forget-me-nots. She'd giggled at his lack of knowledge of the meaning of flowers. Her school year had been cut short as well, her father demanded his poor daughter be returned home. Despite his warning her away, she watched Clark fly next to her window until the planes course was smooth. He knew her fear of them and the panic turbulence brought on in her.

"Hello?"

" Kent? Hello! This is Nodoka Sayotomi. I dated Clark way back in high school." The first few minutes had been exclaims of missing yous and thank yous before she got down to the reason she was calling.

"I-I should have called sooner, but Clark was so good to me. I wanted to respect his wishes. We, when I left I was pregnant." Nodoka paused waiting to see if the Kent matriarch had something to say beyond her gasp. When the line remained silent she continued," I had thought that maybe our daughter wouldn't have inherited his powers. But she's fallen into some trouble that lead to her getting them rapidly. If she continues to grow in powers, I don't know how to teach her to control them. My government is much more restrictive to uncontrolled meta-humans."

"You send my grandbaby here this **instant** , Miss Sayotomi! You really should have called sooner! Do you realize all the baby pictures I missed and spoiling I have to make up!" Nodoka's heart warmed and she sniffled, she wished Clark hadn't been so quick in sending her away to protect her. She **loved** her Hiro Higurashi, but the Kent boy and his family held a **huge** place in her heart. Hiro' family was…nice, but they'd never really accepted her. They'd been down right cruel when they realized Kagome couldn't have been their real granddaughter. Sota's impending birth had softened them, and their sons death had broken them to where a grandbaby was a grandbaby. In Toyo's long life and as signs of his aging mind, he'd forgotten much of the years before Sota's birth. Nodoka choose to pretend he'd always been caring towards her.

* * *

To the now

"Here dear" Martha gently patted her grand daughters flushed cheeks. Kagome pulled her into another hug, very careful not to use her budding strength.

"Thank you, **Thank** **you** so much for accepting me."

"Nonsense! I loved you since I found out I could. Would you like to eat some cookies while I embarrass your father since he's not here to stop me?" Kagome giggled but her smile didn't quite reach her panicking eyes.

"Can't, cant he **hear** you?" Martha waved the question away pulling open her worn blue album and moving a few loose pictures around.

"If he was **listening** yes, he only really listens for his names. So long as I don't scream for him, he'll ignore any conversation I have. Is that **all** that's worrying you dear?" Kagome squirmed under that overly knowing soft blue eyed gaze.

" What, What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't **want** me?" Martha held her hand to her chest in shock, then moved it to cover the modern miko's, rubbing down her arm as if she could soothe away her fears.

"He'll love you! Why ever would you think he wouldn't?"

"He doesn't seem to like my big brother very much. I see them on the news sometimes, but never together and when they do happen to be shown in the same area, dad never looks at him." So that was it, she'd been meaning to have a… **discussion** with her son about that. Martha busied herself with rearranging the snacks and pictures on the table.

"Your younger brother."

"My… **what** _?_ "

"Connor is, for all intents and purposes, your younger brother. He's about…13 years younger than you." She was glad her son spent some of his time showing his aging mother how to work her 'smart' phone. She was quick to snap a picture of her grandbaby's cute shocked face. It looked exactly like the picture of Clark on his 10th birthday, when he'd received that cherry red bike he'd been eyeing but too polite to ask for.

"Clark will love you because you are you, and he loved…still loves your mother. Connor however, doesn't have a real mother. He's a, a clone. Unfortunately that means my idiot son has a hard time accepting him, and he's unsure of his place in his life and how to interact with him. It's almost like he wants to be angry with him for existing, but how could he? Connor didn't **ask** to be created, but Clark didn't create him in anyway either. Parenthood can be tough. Especially in…certain circumstances." Kagome didn't find parenthood hard at all. Her son had minded his manners she'd ingrained in him centuries after she had to leave him with his father. Kagome found adopting and caring for children very easy. They'd listened to her, they'd respected her, they **love** her and she them. This really hadn't boosted her confidence in her father at all.

"You'll, just have to take my word for it. But I won't call him until you are ready and settled in."

* * *

He'd just returned to work after another bridge blew up when he noticed he'd missed a call from his mother. Imagine his surprised when he'd opened a text message with a picture of a close up of his eyes, only softer somehow. His mother picked up on the 5th ring.

"Hello, mom." He knew she could hear the smile in his voice. "still figuring out how to text eh? I can send Kara to you quickly-"

"Oh no Clark! I have **plenty** of help learning to work this thing. But I will need you to come home a little sooner than expected. Do you remember Nodoka Sayotomi?" A pain ran through his chest. Remember her? He couldn't **forget** her. He **longed** for her gentle gaze and loving touch. He often found himself desiring that understanding and accepting aura she radiated. His eye's found hard brown one's. Even when he was with Lois. He purposely turned his back and made his way to the male bathroom when the nosy reported stood from her spot leaning against the copy machine. This conversation wasn't hers to be privy to. Superman often wishes he'd not been so late in realizing he **could** have had her. By the time he'd gained control of his powers and came to terms with their accident, she had been long since married.

"Yes, mam. I remember her. How could I forget?"

* * *

YO! Thanks for the reviews. I will try to work on my grammar but i miss things sometimes. You guys will find out who Kagome's husband is when supes does. I will try to update atleast once every two weeks. But it's pretty much writting itself so far. The bolded words are just for emphasis please review. I need the feedback to better my writting.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, oh **wow** , oh dear. Clark hadn't thought of much other than those few words for the past hour. He was sure everyone realized their Superman's mind was... preoccupied. Clark had numbly agreed to come home in a week. Of course he knew and she knew, he could be there in a matter of minutes, but they also knew he needed time to process-

"CLARK!" Superman started into the dark brown eyes of the green lantern. He wondered if her daughter, **his** , their daughter had her mother's eyes. Superman straightened up and cleared his throat. Flash and Sheyera stared at him as well.

"Yeah? Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." His cheeks tinged a slight pink and he took a sip of the forgotten coffee cooling in his hand.

"Clearly" Hawk girl stated crossing her arms in a bored fashion and jutting her hip out. He took a moment to briefly reheat his coffee. It was some new brew Bruce had gotten from Peru. Would his little girl have an attitude like that? He couldn't imagine Nodoka's child being anything but as sweet and loving as she was.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to do brunch sometime next week?" John continued, rubbing his neck and working out the kinks. Barry moved his arms (full of sandwiches he hadn't had a second before) up in offering to the surrounding superheroes and J'onn who abruptly phased through the floor.

"Next week?" His blue eyes widened and he downed his coffee, suddenly becoming fairly parched. "I can't do next week, I might be able to get away the week after. I'm taking some time off work after this week to take attend to some, **family** matters." His friends became concerned and his cousin quickly flew beside him.

"Wait, what family matters? Is Martha okay?" she paused for a second, " Is **Connor**?" The powerhouse blonde swallowed whatever else she had been about to say due to her little big cousins darkening gaze. She knew the clone was a sore subject, but he **was** family. He did share her cousins blood after all.

"She…" the blue boy scout paused tilting his head slightly towards Earth. "They're fine, I just…it's just…a little personal okay? I…. **need** time." Kara frowned. She wished she'd made it to Earth when she was supposed to. She was hardly someone her 30 some year old cousin could confide in. She could always pop or listen in, but she highly doubted he'd appreciate that. They were on shaky enough terms about the subject of Superboy. She didn't want to press her luck and have him shut down from her completely.

"Okay, well…just keep me in the loop okay? They're my family too." She'll tell the dark knight. If there was anyone who could help her cousin sort through his dilemmas, it was his bat based best friend.

"Same here, let us know if we can help, big blue." The speedster was suddenly patting his right shoulder. "We are here for you." Barry was gone, Hawkgirl and J'onn (mouth full of a sandwich Barry hadn't eaten) gave nods of agreement and walked over to the buffet line. John stopped in front of him and gave his steel chest a rap with the back of his knuckles.

" I'm going to call you in a week. I want that brunch. There is this little mom and pop shop that my old neighbors just opened on the corner of 7th and Smithfield." Clark chuckled and gave an agreeing smile before turning to go to the command center where he could beam himself down to get back to his day job.

Speaking of his day job. He'd forgotten what Superman would tell Lois. They were rather intimate but finding out he had a baby girl, (with his **first** love!) was bringing back feelings in him, too old, and too burning to fully bury. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to creep in on Nodoka's life. His mother's call mentioned only that Nodoka and he had a little girl. What if she'd gotten divorced and that's why he was finally allowed to be informed of his offspring?

* * *

While Superman was the poster boy for the Justice League and the publics defacto leader, it was **he** who really ran things. Bruce Wayne hadn't known exactly what to expect when the young Kryptonian Came darting into his personal space raving about Superman's family problems. What ever was on his friends mind had to extremely important for him to have to re type his access code- **twice**. The bat hadn't seen Superman this nervous since he forced him to say a few words to the Young Justice. He'd been terrified of having to talk to the cloned Connor.

Wait…it couldn't be that it was another situation like **that**? Only, one he couldn't deny and wouldn't run away from? _Could it_? Clark slowly and painstakingly typed, retyped, and started to type again, his chosen landing coordinates, unaware of the black cloaked man directly next to him. Bruce decided that yeah, it could and probably did. He pushed his friends strong hands from the controls and typed in the proper coordinates. Superman flinched back in shock and his shoulders lowered in defeat and slight relief.

"We need to talk." He stated simply then stepped out of the way of the boom tube. With a hand he gestured the alien forward. "You first."

* * *

To say he was…unhappy was an understatement. He had barely seen his wife for a month after 500 years of longing. The only thing keeping his temper in check was knowing she was happy. That and that she'd soon be taught to fly to him. She may not have wings but she was an angel non the less. His angel. He'd protect her no matter how strong she got. Having her out of town for a while also helped him to keep information from her. He had reason to suspect some had been lying in wait for her return the last 100 years. He'd taken it upon his self to move her family to his estate. They knew to keep this from her. She wouldn't focus on meeting her new family members if she knew the rest were in danger. He'd no doubt his ears would bleed once she found out and got to shrieking at him. Until his suspicions were confirmed there was no reason to worry his little miko.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support! I really appreciate your reviews. Keep em,coming. The more the better my writting can get. I think I may just focus on the first season of young justice as opposed to both series and the Justice league. I may throw in some league villians every now and again, but I'm not ready to write 50 plus chapters. That being said, I have no clue how long this will go. There wil be an inuyasha villian, they shall be the main antagonist of this story. Let me know what you think! Have a great day**


	4. Chapter 4

He never realized how well the colors of the peppers and slightly pink meat blended together. The diamond of red peppers shone brightly against the translucent onion and contrasted well with the green of the jalapeños.

"Wonder why I never noticed what a masterpiece this meatloaf is." Blue eyes clashed with blue steel and Bruce Wayne lifted a billion dollar eyebrow.

"Because you've never been **avoiding** the conversation." Superman in disguise coughed slightly, his throat suddenly restricting due to his brief panic. He knew he couldn't hide anything from Bruce. Those eyes belonged to Batman. **Nothing** gets pass Batman.

"I've told you about Nodoka before haven't I?"

"The foreign girl you had that fling with back in high school?" Super Clark felt his blood begin to boil. Nodoka was too great a woman to be in something as trite as a fling.

"She is my **first love**." Batman didn't scare, Batman was fear. But Bruce is not Batman, not right now at least. Because of that he had no qualms about the slight bead of sweat that tricked down his neck. He'd swear there was the fairest tint of red in his buds eyes. That reaction told Bruce more in a moment than Clark had in the last hour. The billionaire gently set his coffee down, took a breath, and apologized.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were so serious back then."

"It's fine…it's just-"

"You still love her." It was a statement neither were surprised was said.

"This spacing out you've been doing has more to do with how you feel for Nodoka and your relationship with Lois than it does with your child, doesn't it?" And there it went. The taunt cord that had so meticulously wound itself around Kal-Els spine loosened. His muscles relaxed in response and he breathed out fully, grateful for the open door that could explain away the sudden breeze. He could always count on his right hand man to get to the root of problems he didn't know he had.

* * *

Kagome lay against Martha's cooling body. Her eyes were wide with shock at the mess she'd made her grandmother. She hadn't **meant** to. She hadn't **wanted** to. Tears stung her innocent aqua eyes. It was going so well and then….and then she got this this little tickle in her nose she couldn't hold in. Mother Kent's light blue orbs were glossy as they peered into the miko's soul.

"Gomen Gran." She squeaked before quickly darting away from the kitchen. She had to get far away from there. How could she possibly face her father….

* * *

"You aren't obligated to stay with someone because they think they love you." Krypton's last son winced then pulled his jack closer to his neck, as if to stave off the sudden chill creeping up his back.

"We are in a relationship-"

" Built on secrets. She doesn't **know** you to love you Clark. She thinks she loves Superman, but she can't possibly love him without loving Kent. You may love her as well but that doesn't mean you're **in** love with her." The Wayne heir pushed on, his chess like mind already 12 steps ahead of the reporter's rebuttals.

"Tell me, do you feel for Lois what you feel for Sayatomi?"

* * *

No one expects to be hit with something, but when they sense a blow coming they block for a solid lick. Having powder as an assailant was both welcome and yet strange. The young miko blinked owlishly at her partially flour covered grandmother.

"That's what you get you little scamp." Martha giggled, snapping a quick pic of her powdered grandbaby. Kagome sat her groceries down, swiped a bit of the mess off the table and tossed it into her grans hair.

"I can't meet Dad like this! I got cleaning supplies and everything! Traitor!" Kent kitchen was a mess of flour, melting butter, and onions with a bit of seasonings sprinkled here and there. Specifically pepper. Earlier attempts at making a curry roux ended with someone shaking a little too much pepper in front of an open window. The little Kryptonian's delicate sniffer couldn't help but sneeze, sending powdered wheat sailing into the air. Martha wound up so startled she tossed her partially chopped onions sending a rather potent amount of natural tear gas cascading through the air. A demi alien's senses could only take so much and Kagome fled for relief. How could she **possibly** face her father as a cream puff?

* * *

Clean up took a lot more time that it had a right to. That may or may not be attributed to possible food skirmishes during the next few hours. Despite this, dinner was ready and so was Kagome. Her open heart pounded soundly against her rib cage, she took several deep breaths in attempts to calm herself.

"I haven't been this nervous since introducing Inuyasha to mama." Maybe the Kent matriarch had been a ninja in her younger years, or maybe Kagome's heart was just that loud. Either way weather hands escaped her notice until they found themselves tangled in her blue tinted locks. The shrine maiden tossed up her lithe arms in surprise, old mother Kent laughed.

"Who is this Inuyasha fellow? A boooyy friend?" The crinkles around a pair of light eyes deepened as Martha narrowed them in a mock glare.

"Oh no! He's just my friend, my husband would **kill** him if he thought his brother was after me. Eep!" Blast her big mouth, for the first time in weeks she's stayed Kagome startled her grandmother.

* * *

Another deep exhale had Clark's resolve steady. He stepped off the bus and made a show of glancing both ways down the empty road. He'd muted his senses when he entered his plan a few hours ago. He wanted his first time hearing his **only** child's voice to be special. He wanted to watch her speak so he could memorize her sound, scent, and image all at once. He stilled the hand he'd readied to knock. It was his home, he had keys. What was he doing **knocking**? The house was surprisingly quiet even for human ears. Clark's steadied nerves began to fray, he opened the door.

"Hello? Mom, I'm home." His eagle gaze caught the slightest flurry of movement just a moment too late. He suddenly found himself nearly bowled over by the cutest sight he'd ever seen. His daughter stared up at him with his own eyes, rounded and framed by her mother's long lashes. She had small pouty pink lips that matched the slight blush on her cheeks still chunky with baby fat. His suitcase dropped and he wasn't all that careful of his massive strength when he crushed his baby girl to his chest. She smelled of sunshine and sakura blossoms the man of steel noted, burying his face in his bluish hair growing from his daughter.

"Okaeri nasai, papa." He felt like crying. He'd always believed in love at first sight, he just hadn't realized that it could be more than one type of love. His barrel chest swelled with emotion, he tucked his child's head under his chin, basking in the aura of comfort she radiated. Superman now understood why Batman was so cautious, so ready to take him down. If something happened to her…well, he had no shame in admitting to himself he'd use every ounce of sun enhanced power to raze the world to the ground until she was safe where she belonged.

* * *

Hello Hello! Big daddy sups in the house! Thank you all for your support. Next chapter will be up soon, we will get a lot of Kagome Clark time in then. Remember to review please, I can't get better with ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brief addressing of the reviews, thank you all. I purposely made it seem like Kagome killed Martha for kicks, add a little drama in there. Martha was cooling down from all the air Kagome sneezed around. I would have kept her hubs identity longer had I not opted to switch to Sesshomaru for my readers. If you guys don't want that let me know, I will tweak that sentence and go back to my original plan. I don't mind giving my readers what they ask for, sometimes. I wrote Kagome from Superman's view. She does have round eyes and cheeks and he is seeing her for the first time. She is almost 16 at this point so she will still have some baby fat she hasn't grown out of. Most parents continue to see their children as little kids no matter what age they are, and he just met her, as far as he's concerned she is his baby and will be for a long time. There'll be young justice action in the chapter after this one. I have outlines up to chapter 10 but this pretty much writes itself when I sit down and focus on it.**

* * *

"Young lady, I have saved the world countless amounts of times and this is how you repay me? **8** Kagome, **8**!" Martha winced slightly, still regretting her words from earlier. She wished she hadn't thought to say anything until after her youngins had spent some time together. She didn't have to be a super hero to cut the air here, the tension was much too thick. For many years these eyes had been sharpened and her senses honed to her child, as with any good mother. Kagome was so much like her Clark that reading her was easy. No doubt her little miko was doing this out of some well placed thoughts of avenging her much younger brother.

"I take no prisoners dad! Go sit on the sun till you learn to take some heat!" Everyone had a childish moment every so often. The shikon protector was no different when she slammed down her draw four over her sweet grans and stuck a little pink tongue out at her stern faced father. Uno got **real.** The only game worse than that was Spoons. She had seen blood drawn in a game of spoons. But maybe she was going over board with her competitiveness. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit she was still peeved from earlier. But what could she really do? She understood where her father was coming from, even if it was wrong.

* * *

To the past-2 hours prior

"Then she apologize and almost flew out of the house! It just sent another plum of flour all over the kitchen! I swear I'll be cleaning the stuff out of my wrinkles for **weeks** ." Kent mother exclaimed tossing her hands up in mock disbelief at her reddening grandchild. Kagome picked at her curry beef in shame. Clark hadn't gotten far into the kitchen before asking if they'd made bread, and then sat in a light dusting of flour blending in with worn fabric of the La-Z-Boy. Martha quickly capitalized on the opportunity to embarrass any and all of her surrogate offspring.

Big blue in a suit let his laughter bust from his chest. He gave his little girl a pat on the head resisting the urge to pinch her face.

"Gran got onions in my eyes! I had to leave for my poor tear ducts!" the sharp intake of breath was due to her betrayal. Martha pouted as her son winced no doubt remembering times he walked into the kitchen trapped with onion gas.

"Well **excuse** me for adding a little extra something. Speaking of extra, I believe their should be an extra **someone** here Clark." The reporter paused in his chewing and deliberately took a slow swallow.

"Kara will probably be here next week. I wanted to spend time with my child first."

" **Children.** " He recognized that tone. It was the one his aging mother never forgot, even with its rare use. He hated that tone. It meant he'd disappointed her in some way.

" I only have **one**."

"Only one **here**." Her words were firm and her mouth set in a thin line. Kagome watched her father turn towards her for a moment.

"Only one that exists here." Well if that didn't just push her bitch button.

"Connor isn't dead, **dad**."

"Connor isn't mine, Kagome." The curried beef turned thick in his throat. His water disappeared from his glass with a deep gulp.

"Why am I yours?"

"I had you with your mother."

"I share your DNA."

"…Yes."

"So does Connor. What's the difference?" Her tiny chin jerked up in defiance. Both blue eyes flashed. Tangible anger heated the room. Martha doubted either realized they leaked energy when upset. She shouldn't have brought this up so casually. Especially not during their first meeting. Super boy would have had to wait anyway. There would be no changing his partial creator's outlook in one evening.

" **I** didn't make him."

"You didn't know you made him, just like you didn't know you made me."

 ***THWACK***

The Kryptonians broke their glaring contest, mildly startled by the cards tossed on the table.

"It's been a while since I was able to spank your father." Superman raised an eyebrow at his mothers wording. "Winner picks dessert".

* * *

To the now

Neither were gonna back down. This last card would determine the Uno champ until the next game. It all came down to his gamble. The green 3 or green 9. If he played his cards right there would be cake, if not he'd be met with the self righteous smirk of a teenage behind ice cream. He set down the 9 with a slight tremble. Unsure if he choose correctly.

"I win." Her sweet voice would always be music to his ears, but he could liken her words to the sensation of Ice JJ fish on his ear drums. A draw four. A **freaking** draw four. This whole time his smart baby had been adamantly switching the plays green to lure him into her trap.

"I concede defeat." As long as Flash didn't find out. Big blue had been insistent upon being undefeatable in this game. He'd even beaten **Bruce** a few times.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Laughing blue peepers closed in pleasure, their owner repeating her victory mantra. Gran had long since forfeited her bid to apple pie in favor of rest. The El house offspring had battled long and hard. Her successful campaign would be rewarded with the sweet taste of a dairy treat and the even sweeter taste of bragging rights.

* * *

The night was young, and so the fair would be open a few hours longer. Clark tossed up two fingers, his daughter cashed in two meal tickets. She handed her father the oversized prize hammer in change for a double scoop of birthday bash in a waffle cone.

She tackled her next challenge by licking around the dripping edges before moving onto the center. Clark cleared his throat walking to one of the few unoccupied tables and sliding a few seats over to avoid the mess of spilled mustard and powdered sugar. The boy scout didn't bother stifling his chuckles when the warrior priestess eyed the confectionary sugar. She gave it a wide girth slipping across from him.

"I…I'm sorry. About earlier, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I understand how you feel. It must be confusing for you, but its confusing for **him** too." Kent looked down unable to face those too wise eyes. Bruce had said the same thing to him quite a few times. It just hurt being chastised by the child he should be raising.

The conversation put a pin in itself when an abnormally alarmed scream rung out. They stood in unison, not expecting anything of any real seriousness out in bum town. Until something smacked into Kagomes arm. As powerful as she was she could still drop things if she wasn't holding on tightly.

" **Doushite!**?" She cried out in shock watching her delicious spoil of war plummet to the icky ground.

 _If you love me let me gooooooooooo_

That DJ needed to have a stern talking to. What was that stupid song doing playing as fair music? Her sight blurred and her arm tensed from the strong grip pulling her away. A green energy attack scorched what was left of her bashed birth bash. Her silky hair whipped behind her. Her face turned toward the mound of encroaching low level demons.

The scene before her quickly shift from organized chaos to a full out panic. The bat demon snatched a young child carrying her and her wailing mother higher and higher into the pitch black sky. Superman was blocking a 12ft ogre from crushing a fallen elder, both of her grandchildren frantically tugging at the cane she held. 6 other demons of various types were closing in quickly. Her face was stone as she slipped to her knee, pink light shone through the night. The tell tale sign of her spiritual powers at work. Her bow drew taunt and she loosed her arrow in a huge beam turning all innate evil to instant ash and healing any wounded. The energy bow faded fro existance. A young woman clutched her child's shoulder as tightly as she did her hero. She felt the poor tots arm pop out of socket from her weight. She'd never let go, though. If that...that **monster** wanted her baby she was going to give it one **hell** of a fight.

"You're both safe now."

" Souper mah!" hazel eyes gazed upon her savior in admiration. He smiled reassuringly and examine the 4year olds shoulder. It had healed completely after whatever his daughter shot came out. He handed his burden off to the police then disappeared into the sky. Only moments later did Kagome's disheveled father wrap an arm around her and turn her towards home.

"I have a feeling you know what just happened. But that can wait Until I make sure you're safe"

Bummer, she hadn't wanted to have **this** conversation like that.

* * *

For the last few hours the keyboard had been clacking constantly. Bruce discovered all he could on Nodoka Sayotomi and the Higurashi family. The list of ailments littering the records of his friends daughter made little sense. He knew for a fact there was no way she could get even half of these, some were incurable or long since defeated. He chalked up the growing sick excuses as a parent's misguided attempt at hiding her daughter's budding powers. The world class detective in him disagreed, Nodoka Sayotomi had a near perfect grade average in her schooling. She'd not use such far fetched illnesses, and even if she would, the whole idea was **too** convenient. There was something going on his friend didn't know about. Bruce knew better than to bring it up yet. Besides he had kryptonite at the ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Hello! So after the overwhelming number of responses, it has been deemed that Sesshomaru is your choice in husband. So we all know what that means, her husband will the secret guy I picked! I'm gonna go tweak that sentence. What? You guys thought your opinion actually mattered? Well you thought right, I'd never do that to you guys, I'd probably be internet stoned if I did. SesshKag officially. Thanks for all your feedback. Feel free to pm or review any questions.

* * *

Kagome fidgeted in anticipation of her father's response. His chiseled jaw was firmly set, the sky blue eyes he gave her clouded over. The intensity in his gaze sent her respect for him rising. Had she stared at that tree like so, it would have burst into flames. The silence stretched on between them and it was driving her mad. She huffed and crossed deceptively willow arms. She wouldn't be the first to break. She was just as mature as her papa and she could brood too. Well, she could pout.

"Clark.' Came the call of a sleep weary Martha. Her son jumped slightly his daze broken. He stood and quickly made his way to his mother taking the tray of food steaming so seductively.

"Thank you Ma." Mother Kent patted her hero's arm, marveling at her grown baby's strength. It seemed not so long ago those solid biceps had the same feel of a Twinkie.

" Why don't you and Kagome eat out here today? I'm sure she's has a lot more to tell you."

Krypton's only miko raised an eyebrow. Despite how encouraging those light blue eyes were Kagome would not be sharing any more…information with Superman. What he didn't know, wouldn't end up in war.

Clark gave a small frown and nodded. Thinking about what else his daughter could have possibly declined to state had him in turmoil. On one hand, he just came into her life, what right did he have to demand everything from her? On, the other hand, he had every gosh darn right. He'd been deprived of his beautiful offspring for close to 16 years. He bit his lip, something else he noticed his daughter picked up from him. Kagome's small hands tugged the tray and Clark relented. Breathing out a deep sigh he allow her to take the food and keep any secrets she may not be ready to tell.

"Kagome, I'm not happy that you've been fighting crime…demons no less, so young. I-I wasn't there to protect you like I should have been, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." The priestess bit back words she'd yet to form at a wave of her father's hand. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I want you to know. You can tell me anything, no matter what it is, when you're ready." Superman didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until he opened them to see his daughter's precious smile.

"Arigatou tou-san." She didn't bother trying to withhold her strength when she hugged her father. He could take it. The relief she felt made her almost want to tell him more, almost. She was greatful that of all superheros iit was nerdy Clark Kent who sired her. She didn't think the rest would be so understanding.

* * *

"I have to go meet up with some friends, I probably won't be back before dinner." Martha glanced over her shoulder and gave a warm smile. She heard her granddaughter yell, 'be safe' from her place in the bath tub. Clark gave his sweet mother a kiss on the cheek and moved his eyes to her already wrinkled hands turning to prunes in the dish water. He gentle moved her aside, rolled up his sleeves, and finished the mound of plates in a matter of seconds. He gave his mom a wave on his way out and flew off.

She'd raised such a sweet boy, but she kind of wished he hadn't done that. Pale blue eyes took a calculating look around a spotless kitchen, then dinning room, then living room and so on. There was absolutely nothing to clean. After years of doing all the house work herself, it came as a relief when someone picked up after her. Since that adorable baby faced Kagome came along she hadn't had to lift a finger to do more than cook every so often. Being pampered got boring. Mother Kent gave a smile sigh and stretched her old bones, she'd almost finished that sewing project she'd started so long ago.

* * *

"This is the type of food you grew up with? And I thought mom's was good!" Barry had to hold off from gorging himself on 4 plates of buffet food. The little mom and pop shop was mostly empty of all but the league members, and a family or two, but he wouldn't take any chances. John's face was one of unabashed pride.

"Of course. Eating Soul Food was like a daily ritual. We'd even have pot lucks for dinner sometimes. That's where Mrs. J's baked beans shined the most." Clark couldn't help but close his eyes in indulgence, food like this always brought back memories, some were bitter sweet. He tuned out Diana and J'onn's comparisons of their own home comfort food in favor of planning how he wanted this next conversation to go. He wouldn't tell them she was a time traveling priestess, at least not yet. Maybe he'd tell them she was just a priestess then. Not an important on, although Bruce may connect the dots sooner or later. He already knew Bruce had researched his daughter's family. They had a discussion, over her schooling, or lack there of. Which reminded him, he hadn't even asked if Kagome had been enrolled in school yet.

"Sorry, what was that?" Super Clark blinked out of his stupor. Sending his attention to the blue eyed amazon across from him. Diana hummed and taped her spoon against her coffee with a thoughtful look.

"You've yet to take that blue haired head of yours out of the clouds. You've been distance for 2 weeks Clark, mind telling us what's going on?" His blue eyes scanned the table of super hero's, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Man Hunter, and the Flash all leaned towards him, as if shielding him from who else would want to know his secrets. His eye's flashed to Batman who calmly sipped his coffee, and stared back uninterested. No help there then.

"I um…a few weeks ago I found out…." Barry Leaned in a bit to closed starling the man of not so steel nerves. Bruce suddenly tapped their shoulders together and gave his friend a small smirk. With a deep breath he started again, comtemplating how teen like adult hero's could be when it came to gossip and secrets.

"I have a new candidate for the Young Justice. She's…my daughter."

* * *

"Superman!" the impatient reporter screamed with her hoarse voice. Her man hadn't come for her in weeks, weeks! Oh was he going to get an ear full, and she would not tone it down for his sensitive hearing. Lois had been standing on the news building screaming herself hoarse for the last week, thankfully she was out of her building jumping days since that last conversation she'd had with him about him being needed else where and not always able to answer her call. But she'll be damned if she'll be out right ignored. There were several times the big man in blue had been seen stopping crimes the past few weeks and he'd purposely ignored her questions or flew off just as she approached him. Lois glanced down dejectedly, wrapping immaculately dressed arms around her cooling torso. What had she done?

Superman slowly descended behind the shaking reporter. He was never the best at confronting problems he couldn't punch. He didn't want to hurt someone he held so dearly to his heart either. It had gone on much too long and Lois deserved an explanation. No more than what she was due, after all his personal life was never her business. For the briefest of seconds he disappeared. As Ms. Lane turned she felt a blanket drop onto her shoulders. A slow look up revealed her man holding a steaming cup of coffee with a closed off expression. The relief from seeing him safe and unharmed was immediately over run by her anger. She snatched the coffee with the hand not holding her blanket shut.

"It's going to take a lot more than coffee to appease me! Where have you been? Just who do you think you are ignoring me like that?" Her tirade was cut short at his hardening stare.

"I think I am the man who is constantly helping to safe the world. I have a lot of things to do Ms. Lane, I'm not constantly at your beck and call." Well excuse the 5 inch stilettos off her.

"I never said you were. But you still owe me an explanation-"

"Why?" Lois blinked, being thrown off by having yet another rant interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do I owe you anything?" he seemed genuinely curious and he landed so as not to look down upon her more than necessary.

"Well because I- we're in a relationship." Here it went, by everyone else's standards they weren't anything more substantial than friends with benefits.

"Not really. You don't know me, Lois. You don't know anything about me. You haven't tried to learn anything from me besides what will give you a good story. I admit, we do become intimate at times, and yet…" She looked away from him, was he...? But why?

"Are you breaking up with me?" Clark froze, he needed help, unshed tears shone in the reporters pretty eyes. A sudden vision of warm brown irises shining with love swam before him and he felt the spell of her tears broken.

"If you can call it that, yes." The blanket flew off suddenly, Clark in disguise watched it flutter away, wondering if he should fetch it for her. Fetch it…as if he were her dog. He just realized how much like her pet he'd been. Constantly running to her when she called him. Dropping whatever he was doing for a quick kiss and a rub on the neck. Anything built off that type of relationship probably wasn't healthy.

"There's someone else isn't there? Is it Wonder Woman?" a laugh began to bubble from his chest, well that was unexpected.

"You find this funny? You jerk!" The sudden toss almost caught him off guard, but he managed to avoid getting coffee on his face and suit. He really didn't feel like having it dry cleaned again this week. Being a reporter didn't pay well enough to afford dry cleaning more than once every so often. Not to mention the looks he got dropping it off.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. Wonder Woman is like a sister to me, did you really find throwing that drink necessary?"

"You tell me who she is!"

"I never said there was someone else Lois."

"I know there is! Why else would you…would you…?" She stifled a sob. The hero stood in uncomfortable silence, he didn't have any tissues he should have gotten some.

"May I take you home?"

"You, why? Just tell me why, I deserve that at least." He couldn't find it in him to tell her she didn't deserve anything from him, but he was raised a gentleman.

"I love you Lois, I'm just not in love with you." Well that was cliché… but true. "You don't know me to love me back in a healthy way. I want us to move on. I want you to be happy with someone else, and I need you to stop calling me when its not an emergency." She felt empty, and she turned to stare into her once lovers eyes, nothing but kindness and a hint of regret. She couldn't be mad if he just didn't feel the same. At least he wasn't stringing her along.

"Please take me home." This would be her last chance to fly with him. She wasn't about to give it up.

* * *

The 15yr old miko wasn't so sure about this. The picture showed Mount Justice looming almost as ominously as some of those old castles in the feudal era. She wasn't a superhero, no matter what her brother, father, mother, gran, and son said. She didn't even know how'd she dress or what name to take. Kagome of the El house took a glance at the muted TV. Her little big brother's image playing over the broadcast. Well, it wasn't all that bad. She snapped out her phone, before the ringer had a chance to sound.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Kagome! How are you?"

"Hi Mama, I'm doing just fine you won't believe the week I've had. Dad says I get to join the Young Justice, but I have no clue what I'd wear." If she had been Inuyasha her ears would have swiveled to her door way. Unlike her father, Kagome was always in tune with her surrounds, no matter how preoccupied her mind was. Getting chased by demons, having a kitsune son, and a being married to a through training yokai lord lead to a life where she'd never know complete relaxation. A quick glance showed her nerd father with a surprised look on his face and a bag of laundered clothing.

"Is-is that Nodoka?" Clarks brow furrowed at his daughters nod.

"I think tou-san would like to talk to you mama." The phone became as silent as her creepy father. He was seriously giving her the chills with that grim surprised look. She waved the phone in his face and pouted up at him.

"Here, I only just started talking to mom, but I'll share this one time. Next time you call her on your own phone." She giggled behind her hand. Her big world saving dad looked no more courageous than a science geek attempting to talk to the head cheerleader. No wonder people couldn't tell Clark Kent from Superman, their personalities were so different.

His strong hand enfolded her cell gingerly and he gave her the bag in turn. She set it on her bed unzipping it to find a taijya suit much like Sango's only Superman blue where her near sister had pink. Miko Kent glanced toward the door way to find her father absent. She turned her attention back towards her new suit pulling it out fully. Seemingly delicate hands smoothed over her family crest. Well her paternal crest, she wondered if this could be tailored to include her husbands, maybe on the back. That could work. The El symbol on her chest defining part of who she was, showing she too was a symbol of hope. Then the crest of the moon on her back, literally showing her back up. Telling who she was and warning those who'd stoop so low as to attempt to stab her while her head was turned.

* * *

"Hello Megan!" The rather awkward white martian in hiding slapped her head. Connor found this trait endearing in its own spazzy way. He didn't know what all the other hero's in training were so worked up over. No matter who the new hero was, he'd still be the one doing all the heavy lifting. For some reason Robin had been dropping hints of knowing something no one else did, and he would go out of his way to direct weird irrelevant questions to the young clone.

"We don't even know if the new kid is a boy or girl yet. I will use rainbow streamers then it will definitely have their favorite color." Her lithe body floated up and soared away unaware of his constant gaze.

"I wonder if it'll be a girl, I hope it's a babe! There's not enough here with SB claiming MM." Wally kicked worn white sneakers onto the table. Balancing a bowl of cheese puffs on his toned stomach. Connor almost knocked it and him off the couch but then Tornado would make him clean it up. Boy Superman decided to hog the puffs instead.

"Hey! Dude share!"

Kaldur chuckled from the bar taking a refreshing sip of water.

"You're talking as if this person is a coming infant and not one closer to our age."

"She's a girl Wally. You wouldn't have a chance with her even if she wasn't off limits." Boy wonder smiled at Connor again causing his eyebrows to furrow. Megan choose then to float all her party favors into their place at the same moment the computer announced the arrival of Superman, Batman, and guest. The boy of almost steel stood to attention so quickly he drop the cheese puffs anyway. He was the first to stand in the entrance followed quickly by Wally complaining of lost snacks, Boy Wonder, and Aqua lad. Megan stayed hovering slightly while beckoning her cooling cookies into her hands.

Kagome's sharp eyes sought out their match. It took a moment to make contact as her brother was quite literally begging for their father's attention. Said father was looking everywhere but at what was technically his only son. Well she'd give her hulking big brother the attention he deserved. She walked straight up to him, dismissing the gingers attempts at flirting, and the kid who was jerky enough to wear sun-glasses indoors.

Everyone was always taller than her. How was she going to give him noogies like Souta if she'd have to hover just to reach his mouth. The little priestess giggled at how similar her brother and father were. He still had yet to realize she'd gotten so close to him, and she was legit under his nose. They'd work on that.

Baby Kent jerked back in surprise when he felt a soft touch on his face. Imagine his confusion at meeting eyes he often found himself seeking out. The girl didn't look much older than 13, her big innocent orbs shined up at him with mirth and she gave him a big smile that sent waves of unknown emotions through him.

"Just look at you. Don't you know how to wipe your own mouth. And look at this shirt, I'm going to have to wash it immediately so the stains don't set in." What? Connor swallowed suddenly feeling rather sheepish when he saw he'd had a light dusting of cheese on his lower shirt, he could feel the grit of cheese residue on his fingers too. The emotion was quickly replaced with confusion, then anger at her touching him without permission and embarrassing him in front of Superman.

"What do you think you're doing?" his voice growled out deep and gravelly, sending Miss Martian's heart fluttering.

"I think, I'm cleaning you up bub. Now give me your hands, There's cheesy doodle on them too." The young teen made a grab for his hand and he stepped back clasping them behind his back in defiance.

"Give me those hands!" Kagome felt a head ache coming on. If it had been an anime, she was sure she'd have one massive tick mark.

"Make me."

"Connor so help me, I will kick you to grans house!" Super boy ignored the fact that she knew his name and choose to jab at her, he didn't know why but he was having fun angering this tiny slip of a girl. Some part of him acknowledged he'd regret it later.

"If gran's house is the couch, you might have a chance of almost making it half way."

"You have to listen to me. So hand over those grubby fingers." The feisty kid was persistent he'd give her that, it didn't stop his annoyance at her pushiness.

"Says who?"

"Says age! I'm older so you have to listen me." She has a point, there were preschoolers older than him, but he wasn't about to listen to them either. Besides How'd she know how old he was? Maybe it was Batman, it would explain why Robin had been so uppity about her. It would make sense that she'd know everything about all the other side kicks if she was part of the bat family. Yet she didn't fit that bill. Her clothes were much too flashy, looked like a sailor uniform, plus her mouth was much too big.

"Even if you're older. What makes you think that matters pipsqueak?" That did it. Connor felt a small amount of fear before her tiny fist planted itself snuggly in his solar plexus. His arms flew from behind his back and she caught the left one before he could use it to hold his stomach.

"It matters because that makes you the little brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I've MIA for a while. I had to deal with moving from my apt to my house, giving up my dog, starting grad school and quite a bit else. I'm going to try to get back into updating once every 2 weeks. Hopefully I find the free time in-between work and study. Chapters might get shorter. But if I make them shorter I will make updates more frequent. This is pretty short though. Sorry peeps

* * *

He was glad he didn't faint. His mind played a comman image from M'ganns sitcoms. Someone gets heavy news and ends up clocked out on the ground mere seconds later. Superboy had no clue how to take the information that he had a sister…well that Superman had a daughter. It **angered** him. How could someone just tell Superman he had a kid and he believe them?! Yet here Superboy has been for **months** , and all the Batman's genetic testing meant nothing. It wasn't fair! With a deep growl, the boy of steel leapt off his back. He turned and sent a meaty fist hurdeling through a fairly nice sized bolder. It crumbled into sediments in a rather satisfactory way. A deep sigh had him release the bit of tension building in his broad shoulders.

Blue eyes glanced towards the rowdy laughter of his team. Connor smiled in spite of himself, it **was** beach day after all. At least he had friends to acknowledge him. He supposed he'd brooded enough. Boy superman strode towards his friends with a purpose. Wally was begging for a long throw into a cold ocean. Especially, after all those comments and raging hormones directed towards his **little** sister. She may have been born 15 years ago but, by his genetic coding, he was 16 first.

* * *

Kagome was **always** right. Even when she was wrong, she was right. It was a fact her supernerd of a father was still coming to terms with.

"Alright, Alright sweetie! We'll go tonight." Kagome gave her father's ear another twist for good measure. It brought her immense pleasure to know she was strong enough to actually cause him pain. Take that Inuyasha, who is just a shard detector now? Kinky-hoe that's who, ha! The miko was by no means sadistic but she could be very vindictive when she so chose, _hell hath no fury_ and all that. The point was, her dad owed her another ice cream cone and more carnival time. He had tried to weasel his way out of it, attempting to get her to go to the beach with her new team mates, but she had other plans. Kagome was **much** more interested in her Kent side than her newly adopted super symbol. Justice could wait a night, there were more than enough heros and side kicks.

"Good! Pick us up at 6! That's 2 hours from now daddy, don't forget!" Clark nodded gingerly rubbing his red throbbing ear. His daughter giggled and bee-lined for her mother's blue bike she insisted upon lugging around. He'd no doubt she was off to get the clone. Clark still had trouble thinking of the teen as more than a test-tube growth. It was unfair of him, he **knew** that but still…the whole situation was unfair. The Dark Knight stepped next to his right side and while Red tornado descended on his left. Superman felt the heat of embarrassment creeping up his neck.

"I suppose even a man of steel yields to the power of a cute face." A full blush encased the farm boy's neck.

"I thought androids couldn't make jokes." Superman attempted to jab.

"It was merely an observation." Batman had since made his way towards the transport tube. Nothing good came from a Batman who laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Three sets of the same blue eyes stared down upon the humans of Earth. No matter their height, those beneath them would never appear as ants. It was simply genetics. Well maybe not for kid Superman, he had yet to test just how far his sight could reach. Mostly because he couldn't fly high enough to test it, as a matter of fact he couldn't fly at all. Connor was shaken from his thoughts as his sister's squeals rung in his ear. She grabbed his hand and their…her fathers, and slung them into the air as the coaster took its first deep plunge.

Super Clark couldn't help but smile. His daughters enthusiasm for such simple things was contagious. Despite his ability to fly at super sonic speeds, he found a bit of thrill in the coaster, no doubt due to his darling Me-chan. She saw such wonder and beauty in everything this world had to offer. Even he had times were he lost the reason he protected this dying hunk of mud. Every time his striking blue eyes feasted upon his baby girls visage, he found himself staring at the world anew, a washed with bright light and vivid colors.

Nothing was simple to her, not even a flower. Or maybe it was its simplicity she found fascinating. The not so new father was unsure which was true but had no real desire to pick at it. He merely tensed himself in preparation for the next drop, waiting just a few more seconds before tossing his arms into the air with a heavy laugh, basking in the presence of the newest known member of the house of El.

* * *

Identities were never as hard to discover as hero's hoped they would be, or as villains tried to make it seem. She had no doubt it was merely the desire to keep the fun in the game that kept all but the most demented and determined villains from discovering the alter ego of their nemsi. They had no such reservations. They merely wanted vengeance, wanted to cause pain to the one who had caused them pain. The easiest target of course, was the family she'd always left so unprotected. Unfortunately every trace of them had been removed from the shrine, baring the various nic nac and furniture left behind and long unused.

Perhaps the girl was smarter than she seemed, or having a hero for a father had made her wisen up. Either way, they cursed the girl again. Having foiled what plans they managed to scrape together. It was of no consequence. After all Clark Kent was Superman and Kagome was Superman's daughter.

* * *

"Daddy." Clark glanced down at his tiny daughter. He was careful to move his ice cream away from her face. Unfortunately the force of his swing let fly a drop of mint choco swirl which plopped itself on miko Kent's small nose. Kagomes blue orbs crossed and she twitched her mouth, slipping out her small tongue in a futile attempt to remove the minty goodness. Superman snapped a quick picture of his child. He had taken to keeping a fully charged phone and camera on his person for moments such as these. The memories he had with his Kagome were few and far between and he intended to remedy that. With a laugh he blocked her tiny fists and lifted his fragile device above his head, far out of reach of her grabbing hands.

Connor stared at his…family. He wished he could call them that. Boy Kent lowered his head, his gaze cast down towards his own half eaten mint choco. He'd longed for the day his fath-paternal gene don-idol…his idol would acknowledge him and give him the time of day. Despite this, today, much like his ice cream, turned sour in his mouth. He'd been left feeling as a 3rd wheel no matter how much superman's daughter engaged him.

He was rather blatantly ignored by the third member of their party. The only time big blue had willingly looked his way was when he bought and gave him this ice cream. The crispy cone crushed in his thick hand, sending sweet sticky liquid oozing through his strong fingers. Super boy stood quickly making his way towards where ever wasn't here. He hadn't made it 4 feet before his wrist was firmly encased by warm fingers.

"Just where do you think you're going? You know better than to run off without us Connor." The daughter of Superman placed her free hand haughtily on a hip. "You're too young to be wandering off alone!"

"I'm older than you by a year!"

"No, I'm older than you by 13 years! You can't leave my sight, as the big sister I'm responsible for your well being." Kagome's eyes flashed with mirth. She didn't really mean this little squabble she started with her brother, but she'd seen the depressed and embarrassed look he'd been putting out for a while. As his older sister, it was her job to build him up where he was torn down, and the quickest way to move Super boy from depression was to incite his anger.

Normally Kagome could nag, 'sit', or puppy dog eye her way to getting what she wanted. Unfortunately, her own stubbornness came from her father and he was the one she was trying to get her way out of. It was gonna take a lot more than one outing to bond the two new men in her life. The miko was more than determined. She'd have her cake and eat it too.

* * *

"Don't worry daddy's gotcha!" Clark hovered just above the ground and several feet from his only offspring. Kagome's form was clearly visible standing on the edge of the cliff. The clone stood just beside her, seemingly worried. Kal felt a burning in the annoyance part of his heart he'd reserved for all things clone and Luther related. As if he'd let anything happen to his daughter. He wasn't positive wanted to teach her this way but she had insisted…

X—flashy mc flash back-X

The Kents drove in a comfortable silence. Dust and mountains passed on both sides, illuminated by the falling dusk. As far as the reporter was concerned, it was a nice day, his eye shifted towards the rearview mirror, even with tag along Toby back there.

"Papa look at that mountain! It looks like Question mark." Exclaimed the demi-alien. Clark knew the exact landform being pointed out to him. He could picture its every curve in exact detail. A smirk graced the El House head as his spared an amused glance toward his baby girl. She'd pressed her face flush against the window, the sleeve of her blue superman t shirt waved gently in the wind of the air conditioner. He found it ironic that of all the mountains they'd pass, she only found interested in the one that caused her conception.

"I have very fond memories of THAT particular place." Connor made a small sound in the back of his throat, he couldn't be positive, but he could have sworn the tone superman used was the same Wally did when regaling the boys with tales of his most recent conquest. Clear , wide eyes moved towards the object in question. He wouldn't have…there…would he?

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, uh…it's where your mother and I first, um..flew together." _He did!_ Conner's small intake of breath alerted Clark of the boys realization and a flush crept up his neck. He risked a glance at his daughter who was bouncing excitedly.

"Really, Really! Take us there, please Papa! I wanna learn to fly where you did!" both men let out a sigh of relief. If Boy Kent had laser vision, Clark was sure he'd have a couple of bald spots.

* * *

x-to the now-x

It was here in the young of night that Kagome Taisho took her first flight. A deep steadying breath was all the warning she gave her companions before diving from the edge and closing her eyes, pleasant and light weight thoughts gracing her mind. She knew when she took her flight as she'd no longer felt as if she were falling but rather in a stasis, much like the bubble she'd been in when she lost the Kikyo part of her soul. She opened her eye's to be greeted by a pair of wire rimmed glasses. A gasp and the miko had flow back several feet. That nerd father of hers had the nerve to laugh at her fright.

"That is mean! Why did you do that dad!" Clark laughed floating towards his pouting child and wrapping her in a gentle embrace.

"Next time, you'll keep your eyes open. You wouldn't fly a plane with your eyes closed would you?" Her tanned check blushed a rose much like her fathers neck had previously, she choose to hid her embarrassment.

"Your turn Connor! It's easy just think happy thoughts!" A tuff of black hair disappeared from view. The body of Clarks son then came careening over the cliff side. He kept both eyes open and thought about how nice it was to spend time with his sister and superman. But the happier he got the closer the ground came. He crossed his arms in an X and gritted his teeth in a brace for impact that never came.

The night was eerily silent as he was lowered to the ground. He'd felt Superman's hand leave the back of his shirt and he fisted the ground in anger. Of all the times for his progenitor to come close to him and it was to save his powerless ass from adding a crater to the landscape. Bitter tears stung his eyes and he blocked out the soft murmuring of the voices above him instead storming off toward the car. Of course he couldn't fly, he was nothing more a tube growth, he wasn't actually related to the man of steel or that sweet bunny that called herself his sister. There wasn't another word spoken as they arrived at the Kent farm.

* * *

The silence was deafening, and then there was a flurry of movement. Connor wouldn't meet Clarks eyes but he knew they both shared concern as the only thing that connected them threw herself from the vehicle before it had time to turn into the drive way.

"No, no no….Gran! Gran are you ok?" A barrier encased the quiet farm house. A barrier, Kagome had not erected. She hadn't even felt it until she'd prodded the area for her grandmothers aura a practice she often did to soothe the aching bones of her elder.

The Super family moved swiftly through the car doors, Kagome's agitation instantly dispelling the spiritual dome as she flew her way through. It felt like moving under a mud slide, dirty, and heavy with the consistency of sludge. It was wrong and she knew why the instant the barrier broke. Her flight choppily switched to a trip and a run into another trip and a sprint on all fours before she was finally blown onto her butt by a blur of blue. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, and her face was forcible turned into a neck as a manly figure walked sluggishly from the farm doors.

The stench was unbearable for him. Connor had no clue how the elder Kent managed it, but from what his senses was screaming, whatever was in there wasn't something his little sister needed to find out.

…

….

…..

...

The funeral was 2 days later.


	9. Chapter 9

Her eyes stung. Swollen and red from the faucet of tears that fell listlessly down her tanned cheeks. They did nothing but pour harder with every shovel of dirt piled upon the casket. She'd lost grandparents before, she's lost a _father_ before…but not like this. She'd been younger then. She hadn't understood the full meaning of the funeral ceremony then. A flash of old blue grey orbs filled her vision, a gentle wrinkled filled smiled then the ghost of a soft paper thin hand upon her cheek. She turned her head up the hill. The skeleton of the farm house loomed eerily silent and dark in her vision. Who would live in it now? Who would fill the kitchen with flour and the scent of baking cookies? Who would leave the lights on shinning through the (now cold dark) windows as if the house was emitting its own warmth and glow? The very thought of what she'd come to see as another home sitting empty, devoid of the life that loved it so long, merely added to the batch of tears staining her porcelain cheeks. It was her fault, it was her fault.

And yet, how could she have known?

* * *

Weariness settled in. Even with the people and voices filling the rooms with aimless chatter, Kagome only heard profound silence. Not quiet, but absence. Absence of the only voice she longed to hear. A figure stood outside by a fresh mound of earth and a tree. Her superman, resigned to be being nothing more power than the human Clark Kent. His silhouette stood strong. Or it would seem so. His daughter saw him for what he was. Lonely. A lonely force that stood unbending and unyielding in ragging wind and blistering heat. It should have rained. The Earth should cry for what it's lost as they were. The child exited the house leaving behind the cacophony of voices and stuffy atmosphere.

Bruce watched as his best friends daughter joined him at the hill. She gingerly reach for her father's hand and for a second, he held it. Then he shifted taking his hand away as if he'd been burn.

Clark, **no**. He hoped this wasn't what he thought it would be. For once the Batman was glad to be wrong. The father lifted an arm to snake around his daughter's shoulders. He pulled her into his chest which she clutched tightly, oh so tightly. Super senses though he lacked, her heart wrenching wails rung clear in his ears.

Connor sat on the back porch. This was his first funeral. He felt uncomfortable and restricted in his well tailored penguin suit. But he was grateful to have been wearing it. He'd been told he looked so much like his father by every old bird around. Speaking of his father, the boy raised his eyes to the large oak swaying to the west of the house. He'd never thought steel could be so broken, and yet his father lowered himself and his daughter to their knees. Then he just, cried.

Connor didn't understand, but how could he? **He'd** never been loved. He'd never loved and lost. He couldn't empathize or even sympathize no matter much he wanted to. He couldn't share in their pain. His eyes strained to find the blue black head of bunned hair belonging to his sister. Or take **hers** away. He wanted a hug. He felt selfish but he wanted to be hugged and held like that by his father too. He wanted to be part of their family. He wanted to help them. To be included so he could be strong and hold them strong too. Was that as selfish as he thought it was?

Maybe not, as he heard his name called. For once his idol was looking **at** him, rather than **through** him or **around** him. With a furrow of his brow he stood and made his way slowly and carefully up the hill. His form towered above them and he shifted awkwardly refusing to meet Superman's eyes. He **couldn't** look at him with tears still fresh on his chiseled cheeks.

Superman had no qualms about looking at his clone. Not anymore. There was little doubt his mother was happy about this, even if her death is what it took. Clark valued his family above **all** else. Above his title, above his power, above his status and his symbol. He had so few members. This clone...this person…his... **boy**. He was family. It would take more time sure, but he was blood despite the circumstances of his creation. He was one of the 3 and only blood relatives Clark had. Losing his mother was unexpected and devastating. A small voice whispered in the back of his mind that it would be just as bad to lose Connor. It could happen without a warning, without a conversation, with much left unsaid and hate misplaced.

Looking upon the teen he saw nothing but an orphaned boy looking for a father, searching for a place to belong and guidance to grow. He'd been blind not to see it before and to judge the child so harshly. Sometimes he forgot, though the super clone looked older, he was merely an infant compared to his new daughter. An extend of an arm and twitch of the fingers brought Connor Kent to his knees. A heavy arm settled around the boy's shoulders and peace settled in his heart. His young sister gripped his shirt squeezing herself in-between the two men seeking comfort in their embrace and a shield from the name on the grave.

A bird and a fox sat upon the broad shoulders of a dog. They were far away but she knew they were there. She'd be fool to think either of her old men would let her deal with such loss alone. It was rare for **him** to leave his empire. After all he'd taken what his father gave him and intended to build upon it until it flourished as brightly as his snowy hair. The fact that he'd left it unattended showed a fraction of his love and devotion to her. She sent out a gentle pulse of power, tentatively touching the edges of his own.

He dropped the barrier he'd form around himself and the others and allowed the Kryptonian miko's aura to wash over them. It felt like a tingle that boarder on a burning across his skin. He sent out his own aura and with a nod the small fox leapt from his shoulder darting under the brush and into the partially open cellar. The bird took to the sky, lazily circling the farm and noting every small detail, every up turned rock, ever hint of left over yokai. She then landed in the oak above the aliens. Her feathers bristled in discomfort and she took to tweeting out a gentle lullaby. He pushed another bit of yokai over his wife saw her father glance around, a steely sharpness in his gaze. No one **ever** thought to look up. Not that it was any concern of his. The mortals would see nothing but another cloud flying a bit too quickly to the East.

* * *

This was the second missed call in a row. Well more ignored than missed. It wasn't that Kagome didn't want to speak with her mom, she didn't want to speak at all really. She was in the middle of something, something important. Her fingers dialed softly and she waited with bated breath

'You have 4 new messages and 8 saved voice messages. First voice message, sent, Friday April 6th at 7:53pm, **click** , message saved. Next message, sent Monday May 13th at 3:57pm, **click** , message saved. Next message sent- Thursday June 9th at 10:15 am from 859-505- 6097:

' _Hi powdered puff'_ her eyes stung with salty tears, _'I'm going to be making this new cookie brownie recipe I was watching on that Tube of You. Who knew there were so many nice Tasty recipes? Anyway, I need you to pick up some cocoa powder while you're out please. I know I sent you with a list but I forgot this, haha please forgive this senile old woman. My bridge team is coming tonight too, you are more than welcome to come or go hang out with your papa if you want, just be safe Kagome. Nana loves you. I will see you tonight_.'

" **Liar.** "

She hit 4 repeating the message again resting her ear on the pillow between herself and the receiver.

"You wont see me again, you, liar. You promised but you weren't there to see me when I got home. You lied to me, you lied." She hardly recognized her own hoarse voice. The last female Kent dialed her, grandmothers phone. It was unknown to her why she was tormenting herself. Her perceptive ears picked up on the buzzing that would go unanswered in the other room but she didn't mind that. She counted on it.

" _This is Martha Kent, sorry I can't come to the phone right now. I'm probably off spoiling my grand baby! Please leave a message and I'll get back with you. Have a blessed day!"_ a few seconds and then a tone.

"Gran.." her voice broke and the dam of unshed tears welled behind her reddened eyes. "Obaa-san I miss you. I miss you so much. Daddy and Connor and I had a lot of fun. We...we went to the fair and we had mint chocolate ice cream. Connor got it all over himself I had to fight him to let me clean him up. He was excited to meet you! We were bringing him after…I learned to fly! I was gonna take you to see where I grew up. It's a nice shrine. It's big and has a lot of steps but I'd have flown up them with you. Daddy tried teaching Connor to fly but it didn't work. He just kept falling and I felt so bad for him. Dad must have too cause he gave him a hug when we were…when we were…" she **broke**.

"...next to your grave. **I'm SORRY,** I'm sorry gran! **IT'S ALL MY FAULT!** **I** shouldn't have left **so long.** **I should** have come back instead of wanting to fly of that **STUPID** cliff! **I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU!** Please come back. **Please don't leave me**. I'll be **good** I promise…just. Just come back and hug me again…just one more time. I love you. I **need** you." she ended her call. Half expecting a miracle that would never come.

Clark and Connor pretended not to hear their loved one crying herself to sleep. Bruce stopped Kara from entering the stair well. This would make the young El feel better. She needed to just have this time. With a heavy heart Bruce put on his Batman eyes and gathered the evidence from his forensic team's investigation. Clark needed time with his daughter. Connor followed the Batman and the woman he was told was his cousin out into a black sedan. They drove away from the family farm in a heavy burdened silence.

* * *

"You will tell this Sesshomaru what you know. Now." The stoic demon lord had no tolerance for **anything**. Period. It may have been weeks, but he'd yet to shake the vision of his beloved angel crumpled and crying. He'd never let her suffer so again. **Never**. She hadn't even wanted to come home. Hadn't desired to enter his embrace. She needed to stay in the house. Needed to make herself realize no matter how long she waited, Martha wouldn't be coming home.

He detested feeling…being **so useless**. What type of mate was he if he couldn't ease her pain?

"I..I" the big demon's face was full of terror. He'd soiled himself at the mere sight of the yokai in front of him. Anger, though free from the beast's seraph like features, was laced in the air. In his stance. In his words. The daiyokai made no move towards him but his eyes flashed the demons death. Of course he'd tell. He wanted a swift death. He was not a fool to think he'd live to change his pants.

" **Now."**

* * *

The milky skin couldn't absorb much oil. But the devil enjoyed its feel anyway. The whole ordeal had been immensely… **amusing.** Worn hands found a raw and bloodied organ. It had been frozen then thawed lightly over a warmed seasoned banana leave with a side of fava beans ftftftft. Delicious.

The milky hand dropped the organ down the slender gullet. Teeth gnashed violently. Thoughts of crying blue eyes made the flavor sweet. After ripping apart the old hag, literally, they taken a few things as…souvenirs. They'd left spies, and the spies took footage of a certain wench at a certain funeral. They pleasured themselves to the sweet soothing wails of their enemy nightly.

"Tell me, love. Where has that rat demon gone? He was due back days ago. I will not be thwarted or have time wasted any longer!" the voice was part beautiful, part rough. Vocal cords damaged from a phantom heat she still felt.

" We've been on the look out, but in the mean time I have sent a few idiots to Happy Harbor. Those Light douche bags want to test out how the bitch's team reacts to demons. They are hoping to drawn some blood for their new project." A black brow raise with the woman's slender foot. Her lover took her toes to mouth. Placing gentle kisses down her leg going into her bath, unbothered by water and suds.

"What project?" She looked between her thighs at the glowing green eyes.

"Project Kr H2."

* * *

Yo! I was so inspired by all my reviews I updated quickly. Reviews give me reason to write. We are getting along with the main plot of the story. I'm unsure how many chapters but we are in the beginning of the middle. There's been little fighting but that will change next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the little Sesshomaru screen time. He is in the story, but his part is minor. He will meet Connor and Clark though, make no mistakes about that. I'm sorry if I've confused you, please pm me for clarification. I'm not currently following the young justice time line but when I do, (mostly for a bit of filler and slowed plot progression) I will let you know the episode. I doubt anyone from Inuyasha can beat superman. However in my opinion Sesshomaru is magic, and Superman is weak to magic. I'ma use that to my greedy little advantage. Thank you beautiful people for continuing to read and review. I appreciate your support. On the flip side, any suggestions for Kagome's hero name?


End file.
